iBeat Up Sam's Boyfriend
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Freddie wanted to beat up Steven for making Carly cry in iPWV. What would Freddie do if someone hurt Sam, the girl he loves? Rated T for violence, especially in the second chapter I just added.
1. Chapter 1

iBeat Up Sam's Boyfriend

**A/N I thought this when I saw iParty With Victorious. I've always wanted Freddie to stick up for Sam so here it goes. This is post iBattle Chip. In this fic Freddie didn't act like a jerk in iOAR and iPear Store. Usually my stories focus on Sam, but this one will mostly focus on Freddie. Italics are thoughts.**

Freddie's POV

I was sitting at home watching Celebrities Underwater. Normally I would be hanging out with Carly and Sam, but lately Sam has been going out with this guy, Kyle. He's the captain of the football team at Ridgeway. I try to be friendly with the guy because Sam really seems to like him but I have a bad feeling about him. I admit that I still love Sam and that jealousy is part of the reason I don't like Kyle. But still, there's something suspicious about him that I can't put my finger on. That's why I'm at my apartment while Carly and Sam are hanging out with Kyle. That's when I was interrupted by my mom.

"Freddie, could go over to Carly and Spencer's to see if they have any liquid soap? Gibby used all of it when he came over to work on that school project yesterday."

"Sure mom. I'll go over there right now."

I went across the hall to ask Spencer if I could borrow his liquid soap. But when I walked in the door the apartment was empty. I decided to grab the soap and leave a note. I grabbed the soap and was about to leave when I heard the sound of a girl crying. It was coming from the iCarly studio. I decided I had better check it out.

_If Kyle caused this heads are gonna roll. Calm down Freddie. Just because you're jealous of him and Sam doesn't mean he's a jerk._

I looked into the iCarly studio and saw Sam's face buried in Carly's shoulder.

"And then he dumped me" Sam sobbed.

"I don't get why you're so upset Sam. You've only been going out with him for a month. Did you love him?"

"Not as much as I loved Freddie, but I really did think he loved me." Sam cried.

"It's okay Sam. I'm sure you'll find someone eventually."

Sam just sobbed into Carly's shoulder.

_Holy cow. Sam still loves me. Damn it, focus Freddie! I'm going to kill Kyle. I'll hunt him down and teach him a lesson. _

I wanted to go in there and comfort Sam. But the problem is I don't know if she trusts me since we broke up. I decided to let Carly handle in it and find out the full story tomorrow at school.

The next day I went to school. I walked in the front door and I heard Kyle's voice coming from around the corner.

"Don't make me laugh. You think I'm scared of that spazzy artist? He got his ass kicked by a 14 year old and his 9 year old brother. I'm not scared of your Spencer. Just bring my Pearpod tomorrow or I'll come over to your apartment get it. You'll be sorry if I have to do that."

I turned the corner and I saw Kyle walking away. I'll deal with him later. Right now I need answers from Carly.

"Hey Carly. What happened with Sam last night and why was Kyle threatening to go your apartment? I went to your apartment to borrow some liquid soap and I saw you and Sam."

"Kyle dumped Sam last night. Sam won't tell me why. All I know is that Sam and Kyle were hanging out in the iCarly studio and I was hanging out downstairs watching TV to give them some alone time. Next thing I knew Kyle left and Sam was up in the studio crying. I don't know what happened. I told her she could hang out with Spencer for the day."

"I knew this guy was bad news. I'm getting some answers from this jerk then I'll teach him a lesson. He can't just get away with treating Sam like that. If Sam won't kick his ass I will."

"Freddie, we've been over this. You're nerdy. Kyle will beat the living fudge out of you."

"We'll see about that. He might have been able to 5 years ago but now I'm not so nerdy. If this guy thinks he's so tough let him prove it."

I started to go, but then I remembered what happened before I got there.

"Wait a minute. What's the deal with Kyle threatening to come to your apartment?"

"He came up to me and demanded I give him his Pearpod back. He left it at my apartment the night he dumped Sam. I told him he can't have it back because of how he treated Sam and I didn't have it with me anyway. He told me to bring it tomorrow or he'd come back to my apartment. I told him that Sam would hurt him if he did. He told me he'd just come when Sam wasn't there. That's when I told him Spencer was always there and the last guy who messed with me got his butt kicked by Spencer. He said—"

"I heard him. He won't be going anywhere near your apartment when I get through with him. I'm going to go find him now."

I went off to find Kyle.

_That son of a bitch has a lot of balls. First he made Sam cry, and now he's threatening Carly. That little bastard is going to be sorry when I get through with him._

I found Kyle putting his stuff in his locker.

"Hey Kyle"

He turned around.

"Oh, it's you."

"Why did you break up with Sam?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh yes it is. Sam is my friend and I don't take kindly to people treating her like crap. I also saw you threatening Carly. Tell me what happened or you'll be in a world of hurt."

"I'm not scared of you. But I don't want to be late so I'll tell you. I had been with her for month and she wouldn't put out."

"So you dumped Sam because she wouldn't give it up? You're such a douchebag."

Kyle through a punch at me but I grabbed his hand and twisted it hard. Then I shoved him against the locker and got up in his face.

"I'm going to give you one warning and one warning only. You don't have to like my friends but you will respect them. That goes for Carly as well as Sam. Stay away from Carly's apartment and don't even talk to Carly or Sam or I will beat the shit out of you."

"But what about my Pearpad? That thing cost me $150."

"Looks like you're out $150. Stay the hell away from my friends or I'll beat the shit out of you. Got it douchebag?"

I saw the fear in his eyes when he nodded. I let go of him and he started to walk away. But before he did, he got off one last comment that drove me over the edge.

"You can you have your bitch back. I don't want her. She's not good for anything if she won't put out anyway."

I grabbed Kyle by the shoulder, spun him around and socked him right in the face making sure he would have a black eye.

"You need to learn to respect women."

I grabbed him and threw him on the ground. He landed on his back and I stood over him.

"Please, I'll do anything you want. Just let me go" he pleaded.

"Not so tough when you're not knocking women around are you? You think threatening women makes you a real man? Guess what? It just makes you a coward. You're just a little coward. You're proving that right now. Now get the fuck out of here you son of a bitch!"

Kyle got up and started to walk away. When I turned around, he charged at me and jumped on my back and attempted to tackle me. Instead of falling forward like he expected, I pushed back until Kyle hit the lockers. That disoriented him enough so I was able to turn around and sock him in the face again giving him a second black eye. Then I swung my fist so it hit the side of his head. That knocked him out. As he lay on the ground unconscious, I kicked him in the ribs as hard he could so he would remember the fight when he woke up. Then I went to class.

Carly's POV

After school I walked home. I walked in the door and greeted Spencer and Sam.

"Hi Spencer. Hey Sam, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. I helped Spencer with his sculpture of a giant chair."

"That's great Sam. I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news I guess."

"I brought your homework."

"Ugh, Carly. I thought you were my friend" Sam whined.

"You know have to do your school work. Now here's the good news. Freddie beat up Kyle."

"Whoa. You mean nerd boy can fight? I'm impressed. Did he do it for me?"

"Well, that was part of it. I did tell him what happened last night, but only because he saw it when he came to borrow liquid soap. The other part is that he was threatening to come to my apartment to get his Pearpod back."

"I broke his Pearpod today. Anyway, give me a blow by blow account of what happened." Sam said excitedly.

"I can't. I didn't actually see the fight happen. Freddie went to find Kyle after I told him what happened. I didn't see Kyle until lunch. He had two black eyes. Wendy told me that he was passed out in the hallway throughout first and second period. The weird part is that Kyle was glaring at me throughout lunch with and he looked very angry."

"I wouldn't worry about that Carls. I don't think he'll try anything after the beating he got."

"I'm still scared what if he tries to get revenge by—"

I was interrupted by a phone. Sam's phone to be exact. Sam looked at her phone.

"Oh chizz. My mom's in jail and I have to go bail her out."

"How are you going to get the money?"

"I'll pawn off her engagement rings that I planned to sell for plane tickets when the government was after us for broadcasting from your dad's military base."

"Okay Sam, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam walked out the door and I turned to Spencer.

"I'm going to work on this week's iCarly. Call the police if Kyle comes back. I have a bad feeling he'll try to break in tonight. I don't know what he'll do to me if he gets in."

"Sorry little sis. I promised Socko I'd go night fishing with him. Besides, you know I couldn't do much to stop Kyle. Just lock the door, okay?"

Spencer left and I worked on the web show until midnight. Once I was done I decided to hide everything valuable in the iCarly studio. That way Kyle couldn't take anything if he broke in. By the time I was done, it was 2:30 AM and I didn't want to sleep so I watched TV. At some point have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sound to the sound of the doorknob jiggling.

"Who is it?" I asked nervously knowing who it was. There was no answer. The next thing I knew I heard the wooden doorframe snap and I saw Kyle with a crowbar. I had pried the door open with a crowbar. He had this deranged look on his face.

"I'm going to beat you with this crowbar as revenge for having your tech goon beat me up," He said quietly, probably so no one in the building would hear. I ran upstairs to iCarly studio. He chased after me. I got up to the studio, closed and locked the door and started piling things against the door so he couldn't use the crowbar to get in. When he realized he couldn't get in he yelled through the door.

"Fine. I'll just wait out here. You can't stay in there forever."

I realized I was toast. He was right. I decided to try to give him what he wanted.

"Sam broke your Pearpad. What if I give you $150 to get a new one?"

"No way. You had your chance. Now I'm going to do to you what your tech goon did to me!"

That's when I panicked and started yelling into the vents hoping someone would hear me and find my apartment.

"HELP!"

Freddie's POV

I was sleeping in my bed when a sound woke me up. It was echoing through the vents. I wondered if it was Kyle. He did specifically threaten to break into Carly's apartment. I decided I better check. I didn't know if he had a weapon, so I decided I better take a weapon just in case. The first thing that came to mind was my dad's golf clubs. It's the only thing we have to remember him. My mom guards them religiously. I snuck into my mom's room as she slept and grabbed the heaviest golf club in the bag. As I started to sneak out, my mom woke up.

"Freddie, is that you?"

I quickly ducked down so she couldn't see me.

"Hmm. I must me hearing things."

She went back to sleep and I crawled out of her room. I left my apartment and saw that Carly's door was open and the door frame broken. Not a good sign. That's when I heard the sound of Kyle's voice.

"Get out here you stupid bitch! Come face what you did!"

I crept up the stairs. As I got to the top, I heard him say

"You don't have your tech goon to protect you! Now come face—"

"Hey asshole!" I yelled as I hit him over the head with the golf club.

Turns out he brought a crowbar. The crowbar fell out of his hand and I grabbed it. I started beating him with the crowbar.

"You like beating people with crowbars?" I yelled.

I grabbed Kyle and threw him down the stairs. Kyle tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"I can't walk! What did you do to me?"

"I don't know what I did but I'm glad I did it. I told you not to fuck with my friends. Now you're going pay for what you did."

"Carly, you can come out now. I'm going to make sure Kyle is scarred for life from this encounter." I called up to Carly.

I grabbed Kyle's arm and dragged him out of Carly's apartment, down the stairs to the main lobby. The lobby was empty. I rang the bell.

"Lewbert, I have something for you!"

Lewbert came out of his apartment.

"What do you want?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when the lobby was vandalized? This kid did it. I'll leave him with you. You can do whatever you want to him."

"Oh, I'll take good care of him" Lewbert said looking at Kyle with a creepy leer.

Lewbert dragged Kyle into his apartment and shut the door. Soon enough I heard Kyle scream. That's when I went home.

I was so wound up that I knew I wouldn't get any sleep that night. I decided to cool off on the fire escape. I sat in the same spot as I did when me and Sam had our first kiss. As I sat back and remembered my first kiss with Sam, I heard someone climbing up the fire escape. I looked down and saw a blonde head. It was Sam. Sam got onto the fire escape and sat down where she did where we had our first kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that question since it's my fire escape."

"I just bailed my mom out of jail. The minute she got out she hooked up with some creep who just got bailed out of jail and took him home. Needless to say I don't want to be at my house. So I came here for the memories."

"You too huh?"

"Yep. So why are you here at 4:00 AM?"

"I just got done beating up Kyle for the second time. He broke into Carly's apartment and threatened her with a crowbar. So I beat him with the crowbar, dragged him down the main lobby and gave him to Lewbert. By the way, next time you see Kyle at school you should beat him up too."

"I'll do that. But why would Lewbert want Kyle?"

"Remember when you vandalized the lobby when Lewbert was out and he went crazy when he saw what you did?"

"Yeah, I remember that." Sam chuckled.

"I told Lewbert that Kyle did it. Lewbert took him back to his apartment and I heard Kyle screaming."

"Wow Freddie. You beat up the captain of the football team twice in one day and you gave him to Lewbert. That's sure to scar him for life. Carly said you did it for me. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. I saw you crying into Carly's shoulder and I saw you admit you loved me still. I had to teach Kyle a lesson."

"Thank you Freddie."

Sam hugged me. Then she sat back down and sighed.

"What is it?"

"It's just that every guy I've ever gone out with has hurt me except for you. I don't see the point of dating other people when the outcome is predetermined like that. Why did we break up?"

"I think we did it because we didn't fit Carly's idea of a perfect couple. But now that I think about, who is Carly to say what makes a good couple? She can't keep a steady boyfriend. That seems to run in the Shay family."

"I just want to be done with this whole finding someone to love me. I've already found it. It's you. We'll never be Carly's version of a perfect couple, but it doesn't matter. You love me and I love you. Can we please get back together and end this stupid game once and for all?"

I was stunned that Sam was being so blunt about what she wants. I just stared at her not knowing what to say. When I realized what was happening, I saw a tear forming in Sam's eye. She thought I was rejecting her.

_No, no, no! Sam's hurting again because you're too dumbfounded to respond to her. Do something! NOW!_

I got up and kissed her. Pretty soon she kissed back. We were back together. This time for good.

**A/N That's the end. I considered having Kyle go after Sam like he did Carly and have Freddie rescue Sam, but let's be honest. Sam could kick a football player's butt if she had to. So I had him go after Carly to get revenge on Freddie for beating the crap out of him. It would have been easier to have Freddie rescue Sam, but that would have been too OOC for me. Given what I had Kyle do, I didn't think having Freddie beat him up was enough so I had Freddie give him to Lewbert. That will scar him for life. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I decided to add another chapter to this because I felt like writing something violent and this is my most violent fic and I didn't feel like coming up with a whole new plot. There's another reason but I'll tell you after the story to avoid giving away what happens. Some POVs are overlapping.**

Freddie's POV

It had been about 3 months since me and Sam had gotten back together. Kyle had recovered and started attending Ridgeway again. He had been avoiding me, Carly, and Sam since he got back. I was kind of disappointed that he went back to playing football. I thought I permanently paralyzed him but he was back to his old size after working out at the gym for two months. That worried me in a way because I thought he might try something again but in another way I wanted a chance to incapacitate him permanently. Spencer was working on a sculpture of Sikowitz. Apparently he had become good friends with Sikowitz when we went to Hollywood to confront Steven. I was watching a movie with Carly and Sam. Sam had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I pulled her closer. She seemed to like that. It was about 9:30 at night and we heard a knock on the door. Carly got up and answered it. It was Gibby.

"Hey Gibby why are you here so late?"

"I'm here to warn you about Kyle."

"What's Kyle up to now?" I asked.

"I was in the locker room late after last period gym and I heard Kyle talking to the rest of the football team. He said he wanted to finish what he started 3 months ago and he needed help to keep you and Sam from interfering." Gibby told me.

"Wait, so the entire football team is helping Kyle now?" Carly asked.

"No. They know what Freddie did to Kyle. Only Cody and Luke were dumb enough to agree to help. Their plan is to have Cody and Luke keep you guys distracted while he gets revenge on Carly and takes out Spaz Boy." Gibby said, putting "Spaz Boy" in quotes.

"I'm not Spaz Boy" Spencer said, offended.

"Yes you are Spence." Carly told him.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know. We should probably ask Sam. She knows how to deal with these types."

I shook Sam gently.

"What? Why are you waking me up?" Sam yawned.

"Kyle, Cody, and Luke are planning on repeat of 3 months ago. Kyle and Cody plan to try to keep us from interfering while he hurts Carly and Spencer. We need to know how we should deal with them."

"You guys need to get a gun. Me and Freddie can't be with you guys 24-7. We can handle Cody and Luke but we might not be able to do it in time to stop Kyle, especially if we're not at Bushwell."

"How am I supposed to get a gun and can't I get arrested for shooting someone?" Spencer interrupted.

"My mom's current boyfriend is a gang member. He can get you a semi-automatic sawed off shotgun for $50. One of those babies has enough stopping power to take out anyone in one blast. You won't get arrested for shooting someone for breaking into your apartment. My mom's boyfriend kills rival gang members then makes it look like they were trying to break into his house. He gets away with it every time. You'll be fine since it will be real."

"Here's $50. Get me that gun."

Spencer handed Sam the $50 and Sam left.

**The next day**

Sam brought the gun and taught Spencer how to use it. We did iCarly then it was time to go home. Sam was about to leave when I grabbed her hand.

"Come on Sam. Let's hang out on the fire escape."

"Okay dork, but you better have ham."

Me and Sam just talked about the memories we had on the fire escape. Sam was sitting in a chair near the rail and I was sitting against the window. All of the sudden Sam pointed behind me.

"Freddie!"

That's when I felt a fist crack me in the back of the head. I fell to the floor. I rolled over and Saw Cody and Luke standing my apartment. Luke lunged at Sam with a giant butcher's knife but she grabbed the arm that was holding the knife and twisted it, using her other hand to grab the knife from him. She spun him around and slit his throat with the knife she had just taken from him, just like a ninja. Luke fell down on the floor, blood coming out of his throat. Sam was going to be great as an invisible ninja. I realized that I needed to contribute to the fight, so I grabbed Cody's legs and pulled him down. I got on top of him and started punching him in the face. He was able to roll us over so he was straddling me. I started to choke me. My vision started to go blurry and I thought I was going to die. Right as I was about to black out I saw Sam standing over Cody stabbing him in the back. He took his hands of my neck and tried to turn around to get at Sam. I took that opportunity to push him off me. I grabbed his head and starting slamming it against the metal ladder. Soon enough he was unconscious. As I took a minute to catch my breath, I saw Sam picking up Luke, who was clearly dead.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm throwing this little bastard off the balcony. He tried to kill us so I want to make sure he's dead." Sam told me.

She threw him off and he fell eight stories and hit the ground. The sound his body made was a crack and a splat combined.

Cody was still lying there. He was unconscious and bloody but he was still breathing.

"I'm taking him out too." Sam said.

She bent down and cut Cody's throat with the butcher's knife, making an already bloody mess even bloodier. The she picked him up and threw him off the fire escape, just like she did to Luke. We sit back down and caught our breath. Than all the sudden I remembered Kyle's little plan.

"Shit, Carly is probably being attacked by Kyle since Cody and Luke just tried to take us out. We better stop him."

Me and Sam ran through my apartment, out my front door and across the hall and through Carly's apartment, which had been kicked in, with Sam holding the butcher's knife. No one was in there. I figured everyone was upstairs, just like last time.

"Sam, you get the gun out of the cabinet and I'll go upstairs and beat the shit out of the idiot who never learns. Just back me up. God only knows what kind of weapon he has."

I started heading up the stairs when Sam called my name.

"Freddie, the gun is gone."

"Crap. I better make sure he doesn't kill Carly or Spencer. Just follow me and do what you did to Luke if you have to."

Carly's POV

I was helping Spencer finish his sculpture of Sikowitz. As we were putting the finishing touches on his bald head, I heard someone kick in the door.

"You're all gonna die!"

Kyle was carrying a baseball bat. He charged me with the bat but Spencer blocked him, taking a hit in the ribs. As Spencer fought with Kyle over the bat, I took the chance and ran up the stairs to my room. Kyle gave up the bat and started following me up the stairs. I ran into my room, with Kyle close behind. Kyle grabbed my throat and starting trying to strangle me. Next thing I knew I heard Spencer yelling.

"Get away from my baby sister!"

Then I heard a shotgun blast and Kyle fell to the floor, groaning in pain. There Spencer was, holding the sawed off shotgun he had bought from Sam.

Freddie's POV

I ran up the stairs with Sam close behind. Just as I got to the top of the stair, I heard Spencer yell.

"Stay away from my baby sister!"

A loud shotgun blast followed. I got to Carly's room and I saw Carly gasping for breath, Kyle on the ground with blood on his lower back, and Spencer holding the shotgun.

"Did you try to choke her?" Sam demanded, enraged.

Before Kyle to could answer, she lunged at him with the butcher's knife.

"Are these the hands you tried to strange her with?"

Sam grabbed his hand and started cutting at his wrists, trying to cut off his hand. Soon she reached the bone and I heard the knife scraping up against the bone. The knife couldn't cut the bone, so Sam gave up. She was about to slit his throat, but I stopped her.

"Wait. Kyle needs to hear what I have to say. Then I'll make sure he never tries this again."

I threw Kyle on the ground. He landed on his back and I stood over him.

"What did I tell you about fucking with my friends?"

"I—"

I stomped on his chest, hearing his bones crack.

"You just don't know when to quit. Not only are you back but you sent your little fagot friends after me and Sam. This ends here. I'm sending you back to hell where you came from."

I kicked Kyle in the head.

"Wait, where are Cody and Luke?"

"They're dead. Sam killed them after they lost the fight. Don't worry; you'll be seeing them again shortly." Sam said.

"Spencer, give me that gun."

Spencer handed me the gun and I put the barrel to Kyle's head.

"Wait, I'll stop. I'll do anything. Just don't shoot." Kyle pleaded.

"Too late douchebag. I gave you way too many chances. You just never learn. Say hi to your asshole friends for me."

I pulled the trigger. Blood spattered all over the place.

"We won't be dealing with Kyle anymore."

**A/N Kyle just never learned did he? Besides wanting to write something violent, I also wanted to have Spencer redeem himself after basically running away from everything in the last chapter. Plus it's good practice for when I kill Fred off in a fic I'm writing for my friends. I hate that squeaky voiced retard and I'm so glad they canceled his show. I'm sending him to Iraq to be killed by terrorists. If you want to see Fred die PM me because I'm not posting that on this site. I don't want to contaminate my account with Fred fics. Anyone who wants a link can PM me. As for the fic I just wrote, tell me what you think please.**


End file.
